The Escapee (Level)
The twelvth level in Keros: Chronicles Description *Objective: **Chase down Fernando Hernandez *Characters: Rebel Militia, Lucas Kordin *Weather: Calm, Night *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Party's Over ***Clear out all enemies in the Club *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: The Escapee *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 11:05:17 pm and counting *Place: Shanghai, China *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic Shock Trooper Squad Opening Scene The scene opens up with Lucas putting on a tuxedo. Lucas says "How do I look?" Then Cpt. Jacobs reply's, "Like a million bucks, just remember who we need alive." Cpt. Jacobs then take a snapshot of Lucas and the screen whites out and fades into the night club with the song playing Nickelback - Burn it to the ground. After the first 10 seconds of the song has passed, the camera pans into the club and you see dancers, strippers, and people sitting at tables, and people getting drinks at the bar. The camera then pans to where Lucas is sitting at a table drinking Hideous (liqueur). The camera then pans to three Rebel Militia also drinking liqueur talking with Fernando Hernandez. As Lucas comes to the table and says "Hey, what are you guys up to?" Then Fernando Hernandez replies "None of your business. Now get out of here before you get into some real trouble." Lucas then says "We know that your up to something, and I want to know what it is!?!" Fernando then says "Fine, Gorbachov and I were colleagues back in college, he was interested in universal domination. I replied and said that I was intersted. He said that he was going to build something that will change the face of the universe forever." Lucas then says "What?" Fernando gets up and laughs saying "You are not interested." Fernando then pulls out a P-90 and shoots towards Lucas, but Lucas dodges and knocks down a table for cover. Fernando then runs and says "Kill them! Kill them all!" The crowd starts to scream and run towards the front entrance, but it is locked and blocked by Rebel Militia. The Militia then shoots on the crowd, while the other three shoot on Lucas. Multiple Militia then pours gasoline on the walls of the club and the walls and furniture start to flame up. The gameplay begins. Gamplay Chapter 1: Burn It To The Ground As soon as the gameplay begins you have 5 minutes on the clock to get out of the club before it burns down. You must get to the roof top and slide down to the streets in order to begin chasing Fernando. It is optional to clear out all enemies in the club, but if you dont they will just swarm in on you and it will be harder to get to the roof. Once your on the roof there are multiple militia taking cover and firing on you. Chapter 2: A Suspect With Information As soon as you have slid down the ladder you must chase Fernando Hernandez. The player ends up in a residential area, where the player must distinguish between civilians and hostile militia. The area acts as a very large maze, with militiamen hiding in every nook and cranny, some even located on the rooftops firing snipers and light machine guns. At one point the player encounters an enemy machinegun nest with 3 machine gunners firing on him and pins him down. After the machine gunners are tooken out the player cuts through the ally way and locates the stronghold, a large multi-story building guarded by several militiamen on the roof. Fernando Hernandez is seen running toward the stronghold and makes a right, followed by 3 wild dogs coming toward the player, if you dont take them out you will die." After, the player must pursue Fernando 50 Meters to the end of the level while being hit by militia. At the end of the level Fernando then turns around and pulls out his P-90 along with ten other Militia firing on the player. Fernando says "You cant stop me from giving you information!" You must then take out the Militia first then wound Fernando in the arm or leg. ''Wound him anywhere else and its game over. The gameplay cuts to the ending scene.'' Ending Scene Fernando is seen struggling on the ground, he then turns around. Lucas then says "Will you give me the info now!?" Fernando replies "Fine, you win, Gorbachov is building a superweapon, he said in college it was Project ColdWar." A Ultranationalist sniper is scene on a building sniping Lucas. The sniper then aims at Lucas in the arm. Lucas then says "What is he going to do." Fernando then says "Its not right for a American such a myself to give out information, you will never hear another word from me!" The sniper then fires and the traquilizer hits Lucas in the arm, the camera then switches over to Lucas Kordin's view. The screen slows down and he slowly falls down. Fernando then signals for an Ultanationalist helicopter to pick him up. As it lands the screen gets blurry and moves more slowly. Fernando then says "Good night Mr. Kordin, it has been a pleasure talking to you." He then enters the helicopter and the scene fades black. Category:Levels